


Your dance will show

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There was always too much locked away in Naruto, it needed to be set free





	

Dance was more than moves. It was movement and expression. You poured your soul into every movement. Dance could tell stories and each individual told stories differently.

Because people were different. No two people told the story the same when it came to dance. Even if it was the same routine. Kakashi could tell a person’s mood just by their movements alone. And that made him happy.

His body was covered but his body told the world the story it needed to hear. Even with traditional dance, his story was still told. In the tenseness of his muscles. In the slow sweep of his leg. In his eyes.

His body told his story and Kakashi had long ago learned to do the same for others. Even in his class. There were some satisfied with what the school provided. Never anting any more than to be good at what the school told them was important.

Then of course there were others. Talented but quiet rebels. Those were the amusing ones and Kakashi always joined the lively conversations in the staffroom about the student’s futures.

Of course just as there were quiet rebels there were also the loud ones as well. Some had a devastating legacy backing them and for those types of rebels…Kakashi felt nothing but pity.

Especially when he knew that what the school gave them simply was not enough. He could read it in their movements. He could see it in their walk. Their body was screaming their true feelings but no one was listening.

Or if they were they were doing nothing. Kakashi had tried his best but it was rather hard to talk to a brick wall. And his former teacher could become a brick wall on occasion.

On the topic of the man’s young son…Kakashi could find nothing to say. He honestly could not. And he had tried several times but to no avail. People refused to see what he saw. All they saw was the talented body. They were willing to let the mind decay.

“What are you thinking about?” Obito asked as he lazed against Kakashi’s balcony. “It’s the weekend.”

“Exactly.” Rin laughed. She arched her back her muscles moving with her motions. “I’m tired.”

“So am I.” Kakashi sighed. “And I’m not the one that crossed a time zone to get here.”

“We miss you.” Rin complained. “It’s not the same.”

“We don’t miss you.” Obito grinned. “The bed is huge and it is nice to not share for a change.”

“Two to a bed. One to a couch.” Kakashi reminisced. “I don’t miss those days.”

“So what caught your eye?” Rin prodded. “It has to be something big. You’ve been in deep thought since you picked us up.”

“I’ve been thinking about Sensei.” Kakashi admitted.

“He’ll win the election.” Obito dismissed as he popped open a beer can. “So stop worrying. Kushina has it covered. Half the people in voting age knows her and are rightfully terrified.”

“Sensei’s son.” Kakashi corrected with a smile.

“Naruto?” Rin asked curiously. “What does he have to do with anything?”

“He’s in my class.” Kakashi admitted. “And he… is just like Obito.”

“God help us.” Rin muttered as Obito spluttered and complained. “And?”

“He doesn’t have much.” Kakashi mused. “He just so…”

“Lost?” Rin asked.

“He is great at dancing but at the school…” Kakashi sighed heavily. “His heart is not into it.”

“That sucks.” Rin murmured.

X

He was still lost on what to do but, this was good this was better. The look on Naruto’s face. The way his body moved. He was far happier than he had been in the class. And he made Kakashi wish he could be down there too.

Dancing with him.

He wanted to dance with Naruto. That realization caught in his chest and refused to be shaken away. Kakashi watched the happy blond perform among the crowd and finished his drink. Maybe before he went looking at others he should look at himself first.

X

The boy excelled when he was doing his own thing. Kakashi stayed where he was. Mostly because he did not want to startle Naruto. He knew he was late to his meeting with Gai but no one would really care. He shook his responsibilities on a regular anyway.

But as he watched the sweat roll off the boy’s back he was transfixed. He wanted to guide. To lead. To follow. What he wanted…was the person he could see emitting from the moves.

The one dancing was Naruto. The true Naruto. His happy grin. His unpredictable and almost carefree moves. They were a window to the blonde’s soul and Kakashi found himself transfixed.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Kakashi had a moment before he decided to answer the summons. Just in case it was actually something important.

X

Traditional was nice but modern was good too. No matter how, once your soul and love came through in your moves Kakashi was willing to accept it. Sadly, he had to obey the school’s rules in his classes but he tried to guide those who really oved what they were doing to a happy path.

Your feelings shone through with your moves. It was one thing to learn the moves. To train the body. It was another to let the love and feelings shine through. To let the movement and the love guide each step. Each tremble. Each action.

Sadly, people thought the bare bones would do. Passion was needed to dance. Kakashi believed in nothing less and no matter how talented someone was he was reluctant to guide them towards a path of pure misery.

X

If only Naruto knew what was going on at the other side of the mirror he was practicing on. It was lunch time. Kakashi thought the boy would have been eating but instead he was wreaking havoc in the studio. Seemly impossible flips and turns the blond was performing.

He was gorgeous. He was strong. Kakashi would have to better secure the rails and bars that Naruto was using so easily.

The blond liked freestyling but Kakashi knew the pulling together of a routine when he saw one and that was what Naruto was doing. He could hear no music but he knew Naruto had a plan for that sort of thing.

His alarm rang softly reminding him about his next class and he rose off his chair and stroked the mirror that separated him from the boy that was so fascinating to him and sighed.


End file.
